


A Sinful Respite

by Ohtheuttersinblog



Series: The Cabin [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chase is sad so he gets rawed, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Shotgunning, Slight Pain Kink, bliss, they smoke weed so tw for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog
Summary: Porn with a very subtle lining of plot.Chase gets high on vacation and Anti joins in.
Relationships: Anti/Chase, Antisepticeye/Chase Brody
Series: The Cabin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Sinful Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a series I'm dubbing 'The Cabin'.

The feeling of sunshine against Chase's skin was just about perfect. 

There was a breeze rustling the grass beside him, and it seemed like the heavens themselves intended to please him, providing just the right amount of light so he wouldn't burn.

"Why'd you bring that outside?"

Chase looked up at Anti and lightly wrapped his fingers around his bong, just a little upset that Anti was blocking out his sunshine.

"To get high, why else?"

He turned away from Anti and didn't bother paying him any mind when he sat down beside him, already reaching for his lighter.

"I thought you only got high in your dorm room."

Chase scoffed, incredulous as he turned to Anti again.

"Getting high is such a...generally pleasant thing, Anti, it's possible anywhere and with any means."

Chase gestured around him, the water in his bong swirling as he did.

Anti scoffed and pinched Chase's thigh. "You're high right now, aren't you?"

Chase snorted out a laugh and held his bong away from Anti. "Yeah, I started ripping almost an hour ago."

"Oh..."

Chase wanted to open his mouth to speak, but he waited just a moment too long, and he could feel the awkwardness now emanating from the both of them. Frankly, it was almost enough to offset his sunshine, seeing as his anxiety was going through the roof now.

He blew out a raspberry and sat up, looking down on Anti before he climbed over him, bong and all.

"What are you doing?"

Chase lit up his bong and took a slow, long inhale before he was blowing it in Antis's face, casual as ever.

"I'm shotgunning you, what does it look like?"

Anti coughed, looking up to him with furrowed brows and grabbing onto Chases hip.

"What in the fuck is that?"

Chase rolled his eyes and lit up his bong again to take another rip before he was blowing it into Antis face, amused at how clueless Anti was.

"It's when you share the smoke" He cupped Antis cheek and pressed their lips together to share what was left. "You're supposed to open your mouth like this, though, so you can get high with me."

"I've tried to get high before, it just feels like...buzzing in my body instead of like how you feel" He made a vague gesture at nothing in particular before he grabbed at Chase's ass and brought them closer together. "Can you make it worth my while?"

Chase scoffed and set his bong aside to plant his hands beside Antis head. 

"You're just looking to get inside my pants, aren't you?"

At that very moment, Chase could feel the sun on his back, and it was a lovely thing to know that even a heavenly body wanted to bare witness to their sinful act. 

"I would never even think of it, I'm suggesting..." Anti reached his hands into Chase's shorts and kissed at his neck. "That you let me fuck you in the ass while we smoke." 

He nipped at Chase's neck, smiling into his skin.

Chase rolled his hips against Antis's hand and arched his back in just the slightest degree.

"I mean...I wouldn't mind it, but I'm riding you the whole time for sure."

*

Another cloud passed over them, just as Chase sunk on Antis dick.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, a sigh leaving his lips as he clutched onto Antis's ankles for dear life.

Just distantly, he could hear bubbling from beneath him, and of course, he knew what it was, but he was too busy trying not to fall apart on in Antis lap.

"Shit...don't move yet, it fuckin'- feels weird..." Anti grabbed onto Chase's hips to firmly keep him in place, letting out a shuddery, smoking breath.

Chase nodded and leaned down again to press their lips together, his hands now knotted up in the grass beside Antis head.

"I like it when you're like this...you shake a lot."

Anti nodded and half-heartedly bucked his hips into Chase's hips.

"I-It feels different for me is all." He buried his face into Chase's neck again and took a hearty bite in his flesh "I-It's- It's more intense I, think, and it doesn't help that you're as tight as you are, I want to fuck into you so bad."

Chase let out a huff and tried to keep from crying out in pain.

He could feel the way his dick twitched and drool over Antis bare stomach just from the effort it took not lose control.

"Sorry about that, but I can't do much about it."

He could feel the tremble in his voice as Anti ground his hips up again, and it matched well with his trembling thighs.

It was always more intense when he fucked while he was high. 

And that paired with the fact that he sat blissfully in the sun for over an hour made it nearly impossible to be still.

There was bubbling again, but though Chase didn't notice, his eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm going to fuck you now if that's alright."

Chase looked down at Anti and let out a small laugh. "What do you mean? I thought-"

Chase was rudely cut off by a kiss that pressed smoke almost directly into his throat and out his nose.

He coughed, but he could barely get that in before he was being pressed into the ground and Anti started moving.

"I wasn't just trying to butter you up, I really do want to fuck into you, and now that i have the means-"

He let out a guttural grunt before he started plowing into Chase with all of the force he could muster up, the buzzing, energetic feeling beneath his skin finally getting let out.

"This  _ was _ a good idea on your part though, getting high is really  _ really _ pleasant"

Chase could smell the ripped grass beneath him, and feel the knotted up grass between his fingers.

"W-Wait...Anti- I-I can't-"

He let out broken moans into the ground, his body trembling like he'd just gotten out of a freezing pool.

"J-Just fucking warn a guy first A-Anti"

Anti giggled into Chase's ear, digging his nails into his hips flesh while he made a mess of him.

"You'll be okay, a little surprise never hurt anyone"

Chase made a sound akin to a scoff that just got mangled with a moan.

"You're forgetting m-my back exists"

He let out a whine when Anti found his prostate, the Man now barely being held up by Antis hands on him.

"w-wait...ah- Anti- Anti if you keep that up I'll cum"

He could feel tears already starting to well up as pressure built within him, and he felt just absolutely small beneath Antis body.

He adored that even as a fairly decently sized person, he could feel so...tiny beneath someone.

It wasn't like he was dwarfed, but Anti had a way of making one melt until they were small enough to fit into the palm of his hand.

Prime example:

This very moment, with Chase beneath him and on the verge of tears because of the brutal, unyielding pace Anti set despite his sensitivity.

"Oh fuck~ Fuck Me- fuck-" Chase gasped out for air and pressed his head to the ground, his tears finally coming, if barely.

The pressure in his stomach didn't snap, per se, it was more of a slow, gentle flow.

Like a river being unclogged.

He shuddered down to his core, putting his hand on the Antis and digging his nails in.

He felt like he was going to die, he was too sensitive and not sensitive enough to cum at the moment.

He didn't have enough time to even mentally prepare for cumming so hard, yet so slowly.

"Oh...untouched?"

Chase could hear something akin to disappointment in Antis's voice, and he would have felt half ashamed if it weren't for the fact that he was high as all hell and Anti kept fucking into him nonetheless.

At least he had the decency to slow his pace.

"Are you still cumming? I thought i might be good, but not that good" He chuckled and once again, and shame was melted away by pleasure.

"I-I told you what fucking while high does to me, 'm not exactly at my prime"

Chase sniffled and felt his dick twitch again as he simply  _ kept  _ cumming.

Anti giggled softly and gave Chase a decent pat on the ass. 

"Well prime or not, I still haven't cum yet, and the whole point of me sticking my dick in you was for me to get off"

Chase scoffed as best he could with what little breath he had.

"Gee thanks, r-really makes me feel appreciated as more than just a body" He groaned as Anti started moving quicker again, his cum a mere drip at this point.

"I can't stand it when you do shit like this, y-you always just...fuck me up"

He let out a pathetic cry as Anti grabbed his hair to hold him up.

"I know, I know, it's awful that I made you cum" Chase could hear the fake sympathy in his voice, and the babying tone that was meant to humor him. 

"I bet I could make you cum a whole lot more, that was barely anything, and I'm more pent up than you."

Chase huffed softly and tried his best not to relax too much in Antis hold.

"We can keep this up, but only if we move back into the house, my backs already getting blown out, I don't want my knees ruined too."

He could hear Anti sigh, before he was pulling out of him and letting him go, leaving Chase in a sweaty, messy heap.

"Fuck...I feel like a fucking...piece of tenderized meat right now."

"As you should."

Chase lifted himself on his hands and looked back on Anti before he rolled his eyes and grabbed his bong once again, lighting it up with shaky fingers before he took the longest rip he possibly could, setting it aside with a sigh.

"If you don't carry me inside, I'm smashing this over your head."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Tumblr, Ohtheuttersinblog, I don't post a whole lot in general, but I do post updates and shitposts about fics quite a bit.


End file.
